


Bastion Auxiliary Unit

by DarkJediQueen



Series: The Guardians [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, Genocide, M/M, Science Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:38:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Spencer needs a warp drive for his ship to be able to get out into the solar system to fight the Darkness. GARCIA knows where they can find one back on Earth where the Fallen are. Spencer hopes he's ready for the fight that is to come.





	Bastion Auxiliary Unit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivermoon1970](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/gifts).



> **Year** : The Far Future
> 
>  **Spoilers** : Destiny: Through D2: Warmind, Criminal Minds: Up Through Season 12,
> 
>  **Notes** : Trying my hardest to make sure that it'll make sense, with time, for people who don't play Destiny but you can find more information at the [Destiny Wikia](http://destiny.wikia.com/wiki/Destiny_Wiki).  
>  **Warnings** : Graphic Depictions of Violence, Death, War, Genocide
> 
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

Spencer felt something nudging him in the face. He slapped it away, thinking it was his cat. It wasn't until he realized that it was hard and metal and clanged when it hit that wall that he realized it was not, in fact, his cat. Spencer opened his eyes, there was a crust on them from sleeping so long and so hard. Rubbing at his eyes, Spencer sat up on his bed and looked around. The room he was in was not his room. Spencer shoved his hand under his pillow and came up with his knives. The two blades had been a present from his mom before she died.

"Oh!" someone said making Spencer slide to his knees in the bed, looking around for the enemy. Spencer saw the door and debated how long it would take him to get to it when awareness started to come to him. The thing that spoke was floating at the edge of the room and was staring at him. The name came to him, and Spencer tried to shake off the last of his sleep.

"GARCIA," Spencer said as he dropped on his ass on the bed and leaned back to rest his back on the wall.

"I'm sorry, I didn't... I didn't expect that reaction."

"We are at war, it seems, what kind of reaction did you expect?" Spencer asked.

"None of my other Guardians had reacted like that, especially when we are in the Tower. I didn't mean to scare you."

"How about we make a deal? You let me sleep until I wake up and I won't stab at you."

"I've only seen Hunters wield knives like that."

"I remember the Darkness and the time when it was here GARCIA. Memories around my death might be fuzzy, but I remember fighting before. Now, what did you want?" Spencer asked.

"I was looking through records. Well, my other self that is with Prentiss was looking through files and I think we've narrowed down where a warp drive might be. We need to go back to the Cosmodrome."

"And we have to do it now?" Spencer asked. He wanted to go to the archives that Spencer had seen and wanted to learn what he could about everything that he had happened after the Collapse. Spencer needed information, and he needed it now if he was to survive in this weird future.

"It's dawn. You've slept for nearly eighteen hours. It's dawn again, and I want all of the light that we can get to search that place. It's overcome with Fallen, and we need the light to make sure that I don't get killed."

"Fine. I need armor, better than that suit that I had."

"I have some for you. JJ brought it. We have piles of extra armor and things. No one is going to miss it. It might not be the best, but it will keep you alive." GARCIA floated to a corner of the room, where the table was. Spencer got up off the bed, he had gone to sleep naked, and the blanket that had been over him slipped off. GARCIA explained and turned around, putting her back to him. Spencer huffed a little. With sleep in his body and his mind settled more, he cared little for her seeing him naked or in states of undress. He had been off kilter when he had asked her to turn away from him before.

Spencer dug into the dresser that had been in the room and found clothing. GARCIA had found enough things to do him a few days. The clothes that he had been wearing under the suit he had been in had fallen apart just after GARCIA had pulled them out of wherever she had stored them after Spencer had taken them off. The clothes that she had found were soft linens and neutral in color. Spencer would see about finding berries to make dyes to color them if he stayed that long. With a warp drive, Spencer could head out, find where he had left his brother and sister and see what was left of their people. See what was left of his family.

Not everyone had survived the rebirth of their people, from Human to Awoken. Thankfully, Spencer and his twin, Moira, had and then they had found Uilliam, their brother. Spencer and Moira didn't look much alike before they had changed but after there was even less. She had pale blue skin and blue eyes to Spencer's purple and red. Their hair after their rebirth though had been the same, white blonde. Uilliam was different, his hair was black and his eyes yellow yet his skin was the same blue as Moira.

Spencer wanted to find out what happened to them but he couldn't get there until he had the warp drive and to get that he needed to do what GARCIA wanted. Spencer also wanted information, and that would come with time. He would bide his time and learn what he could before abandoning the Guardians to find anything that was left of his family. Hopefully, he could find many great-grandchildren of his siblings.

After donning the armor, Spencer crouched down and bent around. He made sure he could move in the armor. It wasn't the best, but he agreed that it would help him stay alive.

"I'm ready."

"Good. Amanda Holliday is the shipwright, and she did some minor repairs to the ship last night. I may have made her think that it was Morgan's newest acquisition."

"You don't mind lying do you?" Spencer asked.

"Not when it doesn't hurt anyone. Morgan does her enough favors helping her with ships and other repairs that it won't even register. Morgan is the only one who hasn't changed the armor on me either."

"You can change your armor?"

"Yes, the core of me is housed in my Light my shell is just that a shell. There are people in the Tower that make lots of various shells. I like the ones that JJ and Emily had bought."

"You've talked about buying things."

"All Guardians are given standard weapons, standard armor, a place to live, and food, no matter what but there are bounties and other things found and given to people that can get you Glimmer. Warp drives are too expensive, and we would be saving for years before we would have enough to buy one. Because the best bounties and artifacts that get you money are not on Earth. Are you ready?"

Spencer picked up the helmet and donned it, looking out the hard glass of it and saw his HUS booting itself. It was a lot different than his HUD. Spencer looked around and saw that words that appeared in front of his knives on the bed. The words were Spencer's Knives. He walked over and picked them up. GARCIA had found him two sheaths that attached to his calves for the knives.

"Now that I don't have to hack into your helmet to upload the information on what you are fighting, this will go a lot better. This has a lot better tracker on it as well."

Spencer followed GARCIA out of the room and was shocked at how dead it as where they were. He had known that GARCIA and her Guardians had been given a place that was all their own but the fact that it was really all on its own was strange. The room that Spencer had been put into was connected to the other place, and the other GARCIA had been in there, seemingly asleep on the pillow on the bed, which made Spencer feel really bad for her. He had felt like picking her up, but he hadn't. He didn't want to disturb her. GARCIA had been looking for them for hundreds of years.

Destiny had gone long out of Spencer's mind when the Darkness had come, and the Collapse happened, but it seemed that destiny had something to do with Spencer's life now.

GARCIA floated down the hall, and Spencer followed her, keeping his eyes out for everything and everyone. Just when they exited the living area and were headed toward where he had been dropped off, someone ran into Spencer.

"Sorry," the person said.

"It's fine," Spencer smiled at Morgan before he realized that the Titan could not see it because of the helmet. Morgan's face, though mechanical, was the picture of consternation. "What's wrong?"

"Looking for my Ghost. She's playing hide and seek."

"Weren't you chasing your Ghost last night?"

"Yes, and I made up with her, but now I can't find her. It'll be fine. I'll find her."

"Good luck." Spencer stepped back to allow the Exo to pass by him on the way down to the hanger.

GARCIA appeared at Spencer's side again.

"I don't like hiding from him, or anyone really."

"I know. Morgan just has a temper, and he's going to be upset that I went alone to get you. I don't like him to be upset with me."

"It'll be okay." Spencer wasn't going to coddle her. It wasn't his job to do that. He didn't know her well enough to understand what she needed from him. It might come with time. Spencer wasn't sure. He was a man that was out of time. He had no clue how other Guardians did it.

The rest of the short walk to the deck area was silent. Spencer saw that ships were coming and going quickly and he waited his turn. When his junker of a ship appeared, Spencer kind of frowned before stepping up to allow GARCIA to transmat him onto the ship.

Spencer appeared in the pilot seat, and GARCIA appeared right behind and to the side of him. His ship went on its own way, and Spencer was kind of glad that GARCIA was piloting it as he could look at everything in the ship to learn it slowly. It was nothing like the ship that Spencer had been flying to go back to Earth. He had a lot to learn about it, but he was glad that it seemed like the Ghost could operate it.

"There is so little left out here. We were lucky to even find this ship." Garcia flitted close to Spencer's head and looked out the glass. Spencer could see little besides clouds, but there were breaks in those clouds that showed a devastated landscape. "A Guardian can't do much to protect The City without one. But it needs a warp drive if we ever hope to fight beyond Earth, and that Cosmodrome is the only place I know where we might still find one. We survived the Fallen once... we can do it again."

"Yes, we can because this time I am better equipped." Spencer had been given a handgun by Prentiss with her saying that she didn't use it much and he would need it more than her.

The ship started to dive down through the clouds, and Spencer saw the Cosmodrome clearly. It was huge, and since it was daylight, he was able to see everything. The ship stopped about fifteen feet above the ground and then Spencer felt the feeling of the transmat over his body. As soon as he was on his feet, Spencer drew his rifle. Spencer had learned that it was an auto rifle and had the ability to do full on spread of bullets. Spencer didn't want to do that as he tried to conserve, even though the ammunition was in abundance.

"So how do you know that we can find a warp drive down there?" Spencer asked as his eyes looked over everything. He could see no movement on the tracker on his HUD.

"A Guardian's ship was recently shot down here. If the Fallen haven't gotten to it, there might be parts we can salvage." GARCIA's voice was chipper, more chipper than it really should be given they were in enemy territory, and she was talking about the fact that a Guardian ship had gone down recently. No mention of the Guardian or Ghost that had been in it.

A little marker appeared on his HUD, telling Spencer to go forward. There was a hill in front of him and then behind it and off to the right side was an old building. He needed to go between them. There was evidence of vehicles going through the area, wheeled vehicles because there were tracks worn down and no grass growing on them. Spencer kept his eyes on the HUD to see if it started to have red on it. Spencer found a glow of red on the edge of his tracker as he got on the other side of the hill. It was in the direction that his HUD was telling him to go. Spencer loosened his grip on his gun and crouched down to creep forward. There was no cover to be had between him and the Dreg he could see in front of him. Spencer brought up the auto rifle and sighted through it. When he was sure he could drop the Dreg, he fired. The Dreg cried out but fell at the second and third shots from the gun got him in the mouth and the forehead. It alerted the other Dreg and the Vandal that was with them, but Spencer didn't care.

Spencer walked forward to where nothing could see him, with the Dreg dead, the other two enemies had run for cover. Spencer looked over the outcropping and saw that the Vandal was popping out of its hiding area. A Shank popped up out from behind the small rock outcropping that was between Spencer the ship. Spencer aimed and took out the shank with ease. The Dreg quickly dove out of the area where it had been and acted like it was going to run at him. Spencer killed it with a few bullets, and the Vandal was the only one left alive.

Grabbing the grenade from the belt around his waist, Spencer tossed it at the Vandal and ducked down. He heard the explosion from it and the thud of the body from the Vandal. Spencer slowly peeked out and saw the Vandal was down for the count. There was nothing red left on Spencer's tracker, so he stood up and walked to the downed ship. He reloaded his gun as he walked.

GARCIA popped out of wherever she hid when Spencer was fighting and started to scan the ship.

"The ship's avionics are completely catatonic, but I can cull their last transmission. The warp drive is destroyed."

Spencer turned his back to the Ghost as she worked. He wanted to keep an eye on the perimeter. The sound of garbled speech overlaid with a lot of static filled Spencer's ears. He couldn't make heads or tails of it. Spencer thought he knew a few words and Skywatch stood out.

"They managed to restore an information hub here, down in the tunnels below. We should check it out. It's a good hub, and we could learn a lot."

"Then let's go."

"On your HUD," GARCIA said as she stopped scanning the ship and turned to face him. She used one of her almost arms to point a direction as the marker for where they were going. To the left was where they needed to go. There was a building ahead that had a large opening on the back and the front of the building. Spencer slowed to a walk as he neared the building. It was empty. There was red on the tracker though. Spencer crouched and walked to the edge of the building to look out. There were several Vandals and five Dregs. Spencer listened to them chatter at each other in a language that Spencer didn't understand.

Spencer focused on that feeling he had felt before, the charging of his newfound power and he concentrated it in his hand and then flung it out. It landed right on the ground in front of the creatures. Spencer smiled as he stood up and cleared the building and walked forward to start to fire at the group. The power bomb had killed one of the Dregs, so Spencer focused on the two Vandals. He shot as quick as he dared while sighting down the scope. Trucks and shipping containers were blocking him at every turn, but as he moved forward, the Fallen took safety behind them, and it allowed Spencer to pick a side to go around. There was the building on the right, so Spencer went left. He settled into a rhythm as he cleared out the Fallen that were left.

The final Vandal ran into the building, and Spencer followed him with his eye to see that there was a set of steps in the back. He knew that he would have to go into the building to take out the Vandal, but he waited to see if anything was going to pop out. Nothing came up the steps, so Spencer stepped around a crate in the room and thrust out his hand as the Vandal came at him. The charge left Spencer's hand and tossed the Vandal back into the container. The Vandal dropped to the floor dead.

Down was where he needed to go, so Spencer did. He slowly walked around the edge of the top of the stairs and looked down. GARCIA flitted forward to where she was at the other side of the stair opening. The light flowed out of her and Spencer could see the base of the steps. It was clear for him to go down. Spencer cleared the steps and saw that there was a room under the steps. He slowly walked to it and cleared it. When Spencer came out, there was only a single set of doors left for him to look. Spencer took his time, there was debris everywhere, and he didn't want to alert the enemies he could see on his tracker. The red got brighter as Spencer walked. It started at the edge and filled up a triangle shape of it as he got closer. There was nothing to the right of the doorway but to the left was another set of steps that only went one way at the bottom.

There was light coming in, and Spencer walked toward it and turned the corner. There was just another hallway that only led on direction at a left turn. The red was really bright so Spencer crouched and settled in at the side of the door. He looked into the room to see the enemies that he had to face. There were two Dregs that he could see, keeping watch on the two points of entry for the room. Spencer was silent, so they hadn't noticed him. Spencer shot up the one Dreg's body, but the shots didn't kill him. Spencer stepped into the room to take the final shots on the Dreg before the other could clear the machines in the middle of the room. The separate entry was just on Spencer's right. He didn't step close enough to where he couldn't see that way. The other Dreg shot at him but Spencer's armor absorbed the hits, and Spencer only felt the impact. Spencer killed him with a few shots.

The sound of metal sliding on metal was something that Spencer hadn't heard in a long time, but he knew it well, swords being drawn. More than one. Spencer prepared himself for what was coming by stepping back to the doorway that he had come from. A Vandal came running at him from the bright area at the back of the room. Spencer could just see the open spaces on either side of the end of the room. The Vandal was wielding two swords between his four arms. Spencer fired on full auto into the body of the Vandal, but one sword came down on Spencer's arm. Spencer lifted his leg and kicked the Vandal in the stomach. The Vandal fell back, and Spencer was able to keep on firing at the Vandal, and it dropped dead. Spencer stepped toward the left door to find that there was a third exit doorway. He stepped into it and found that it was a dead end. Spencer turned again to the little room. There was a large screen that was glowing.

"A map of the entire complex. This is wonderful. I need to download this."

GARCIA started to scan the terminal in front of them.

"What we really need to find is a warp drive. We need to be able to jump anywhere in the solar system. Our only hope is where we found our ship. We will have to go back and face that huge thing that popped out of the wall."

"Great," Spencer said with a firm sarcastic tone to GARCIA's eye turned to look at him. He could tell by the way she was holding the little parts that made up her body that she was no happy with his answer.

Spencer retraced his steps out of the building to find that thankfully no more enemies had arrived to fill the hole left by the ones he had taken out on the way in. Spencer turned left as he ran out of the building and looked at where he was headed. It was a large facility, and Spencer wondered where the room he had found the ship was inside of that complex. There was a large open area in front of him with puddles of standing water and just on the other side of them, more Fallen. Spencer strapped the gun over his back to make sure that it didn't get in his way and then he drew his knives.

"You know Warlocks aren't usually like this," GARCIA said.

"I didn't choose to become a Warlock, and I fight the way that I want to fight. Maybe if you wanted someone that you could control you shouldn't have picked me." Spencer dropped to his knees and then down onto his chest to where he could crawl. There was an area where he could get to and sneak up on the Fallen that were guarding the area. Spencer watched to make sure that none of them spotted him.

"I think maybe we should see about getting you a scout rifle instead." GARCIA was hovering right at Spencer's side as he crawled across the ground. "How do you know how to do this?"

"So what? Fight?"

"Yes."

"We faced an enemy before we found a home in the solar system. In the Asteroid belt and we faced enemies before I was sent here. My sibling and I made sure that we would survive."

"Do you want to go and find them? Or at least find word of them?" GARCIA asked.

"Maybe one day." Spencer didn't want to tell her that he would do it without her.

When Spencer cleared the area where the Fallen would not be able to see him, he stood up but kept his knives out. There was a Dreg between the building and the truck that was stopped there. Spencer could just fit between the two things. He slapped a hand over the Dreg's mouth and then stabbed a knife into his throat. None of the other Fallen were looking his way. Spencer saw three areas with movement on his tracker, so he crept across the back of the area and over to the area that was on the far side, and it was hidden by another truck and a few containers. There was another Dreg behind there that had just turned around to go forward back into the open area, so Spencer did to him what he did to the other, just as the third Dreg came around the corner. It screamed something in the Fallen language and raised its weapon. Spencer kicked at the dead Dreg in his arms, and it flew at the other Dreg. Both fell in a heap so Spencer ran up to the downed one that was alive and stabbed into where the heart of the creature was. It gasped and died before Spencer even pulled his knife free. Spencer looked around for the Vandal who thankfully didn't have swords like the one had. It had a gun and took a few shots at Spencer. Spencer wasn't quick enough to dodge, and his armor with its shield bore the brunt of it all. The little bar that told him how good his armor shield was holding up dropped down to where it was critical.

The Vandal had got a few good shots in. The Vandal raised it's gun again, but Spencer was quicker and dropped his knives to bring his gun up. Spencer let loose a spray of bullets that the Vandal wouldn't survive to the head.

"Inside the building is where we need to go. To the right and across to where you were. Up the steps," GARCIA said as she flew up to him.

Spencer walked to the area where he had started out at and looked around. There was a large hole in the side of the building, so Spencer climbed to the top of the truck and along the cab before jumping up and pulling himself into the hole in the wall.

"There are steps you know," Garcia said with an exasperated tone to her voice.

"There is? Wow, I never saw those," Spencer said sarcastically. "Better get used to it. My family called me a mountain goat more than once."

That brought back thoughts of the ships that made up his home. It had been home for such a short time to him, but he had crawled and climbed everywhere that he could.

"Don't expect me to revive you if you die."

Spencer turned around and looked at his Ghost. "You can revive me?"

"Yes, the Light that the Traveler gave me can revive you more than once. Some have died hundreds of times. The only time that I wouldn't be able to save you is if I am destroyed. A Ghost might come along and be compatible with you, but that's rare. Ghosts can move on if they lose their Guardian in a way that they are unable to come back from. It's rare, but they can be separated and lost. If I can get to you and I am not dead myself, I can revive you from anything."

"Interesting," Spencer said. He looked at his glove covered hand. No wonder no one cared about being a Guardian. To not fear death meant that one could do a lot of things that were impossible.

"I can see those gears in your head turning. Don't you dare turn this into an experiment, Spencer Reid! I know science types when I see them. I saw the Fallen anatomy books you were reading after Prentiss loaned you some books."

"You are the one that called me a Warrior Scholar, GARCIA." Spencer walked through the doors that were gone and into the room had looked like something huge had landed in it, given the crater in the center. The next room was like a check-in area with a large desk and window that were blown out. There was another door and just to not have GARCIA yell at him, Spencer went that instead of through the windows.

That room was in utter chaos and led to another room that had light flowing out of it.

"Scanning for the warp drive. Really, really bad news: it's already in Fallen hands."

The next room did have a crater in it, so Spencer slung his rifle across his back and took a run to clear the hole. When he landed on the other side, half crouched, Spencer looked around to see that GARCIA would probably yell at him because there was a perfectly safe way to talk around the room. Spencer grinned even though GARCIA would not be able to see it. Inside the next room, there was a vast computer terminal bay. It was dead. Spencer walked to the doorway in front of him. He turned the corner and saw steps down. There was more light, and the room was only lit from the room Spence was leaving and the place that he was going into.

"That's Dock 13. That's where we got the ship. I can hear movement."

"So can I." Spencer shook his body out a little, getting it limber. It sounded like there was a lot of creatures in that room. Spencer closed his eyes and recalled the layout, knowing exactly where he was going to come out of. Once he stepped into the room, he would be to the far upper left from where Spencer had entered the place before, when he stole the ship. The stairs in front of him were metal, and he looked at them trying to figure out if they were going to give out. They seemed sturdy and pretty well secured to the wall, despite the nature of the rest of the equipment in the building.

Spencer crept down the steps and looked at the room just beyond. It was a small hallway that he was in but the wall had been partially destroyed. The room on the other side was empty of enemies, but the central part of the dock was not. The large room had four Dregs, four Shanks, and two Vandals inside of it.

"I really hope you are ready for this!" GARCIA exclaimed.

Spencer didn't answer her but got ready to take out the enemy in front of him. Clearing them from the room was easy. He bounced between the two large doors, killing them all. Spencer ran to the third door and looked out that way. It was a small room that opened to the area that Spencer had come in through the last time, Spencer stepped there. Something started to scream, Spencer looked through his scope at everything but saw no other enemy. The tracker began to glow red, and Spencer turned his head that way.

Something was glowing in that hole, and it looked like eyes. Spencer aimed his gun that way.

"OH, MY GOD! It's in the walls!" GARCIA yelled.

Flowing out of the hole was more Fallen as well as something that looked so much like a devil.

"It's a Devil Archon, information tells me that it's Riksis."

"Any ideas on how to kill him?"

"Shoot him?" GARCIA answered, but it sounded like a question.

"Go hide," Spencer said. He stepped back and made sure that he could see both exits to the small room that he was in, he hoped that the Fallen would come after him. GARCIA disappeared in the same way she always did. Spencer heard something coming toward him, trying not to make too much noise. As soon as the Dreg popped it's head out, Spencer fired. Several shots came out, and the body jerked.

Spencer cleared back to where he had been, at the opening where the stairwell hallway was. He hoped that no one came behind him. Spencer got settled and fired at Riksis. The Devil Archon was square in front of Spencer. Spencer grabbed one of his last two grenades and tossed it. It landed between Riksis's feet, and Spencer waited for it to blow. Spencer sprayed him weapon fire as soon as the grenade exploded and Riksis stumbled back from the explosion as well as the gunfire. He recovered quickly.

Riksis roared and fired. Spencer saw four flaming projectiles leave Riksis's gun. Spencer dove for cover and heard the projectiles hit and explode on the other side of the wall from him. Spencer swallowed because those damned things could kill him and even if he knew that he wouldn't die, there was still that slight fear. Yes, GARCIA said she could, and Spencer would like to test it, he wanted it in a controlled environment. Not fighting a devil of an enemy.

Dregs came at Spencer, and he picked them off one by one. A Vandal tried to surprise Spencer, but he killed it with his fun new little power.

"He didn't have a shield. That's odd." GARCIA sounded very shocked at that.

Spencer couldn't focus on that. He needed that warp drive, and he couldn't fail. Spencer picked of the Fallen left so he could concentrate on Riksis. As soon as the last Shank feel, Riksis yelled and more Fallen drop from the ceiling. Spencer groaned and changed tactics. He needed to pick off a few of the Vandals and leave the Sanks and the Dregs because they were less of a threat. Spencer needed to focus on Riksis. He needed the Devil Archon gone if he wanted this fight to end soon.

Riksis fired at Spencer again, so Spencer ducked back into the doorway and debated. He sprinted to the little room and through until he came to the first door he had entered Dock 13 through the day before. The Fallen were focused on where he had been, so Spencer took his time as he got the Archon in his sights. Spencer pulled out of it and slipped to where no one could see him. He pulled his magazine and loaded a fresh one, not throwing the other away because it still had bullets in it. When Spencer was ready, he went back to getting Riksis in his sights. Spencer waited until the Vandal that was close to the Archon was gone, and then he opened fire.

It took Riksis a few precious seconds to figure out where his fire was coming from so Spencer was able to empty the entire magazine into the creature before anyone knew where he was. Riksis was bleeding heavily, and it looked like the arm closest to Spencer might be useless. Spencer grinned and ducked back to safety and ran around to the other side. He changed his magazine as he did. Two Dregs were coming at him behind the wall, so Spencer let his rifle drop and grabbed a knife, he shoved that knife into the first Dreg's eye at the same time Spencer let loose of that power that was building. It snapped the head of that Dreg back, and he was dead before he hit the floor. Spencer jerked his knife from the Dreg and watched him fall down.

Spencer grabbed his last grenade and tossed it at Riksis as he rounded the corner into the room. He smiled as he raised his gun again and fired onto the Fallen. Spencer waited for Riksis to try and lift his rifle one-handed before he really laid in the gunfire on him. The other arm was useless by the time that Spencer had emptied that magazine. He ducked back to change it out, and when he was done, he concentrated on his hand, waiting for the grenade like power that he now had. He stepped around and tossed his hand forward, the glowing projectile flew off his hand, landing at Riksis's feet. Spencer lined up his next shots at Riksis's head.

The Devil Archon fell down, and Spencer started to concentrate on the Vandal and few Dregs that were left. CLeaning them up took little time and just another magazine clip. Spencer stayed back from the center of the room until he was sure that nothing else was in there or nothing else was going to come running. The tracker showed nothing, no red at all.

Still, Spencer gave it many seconds before he trusted the tracker and stepped into the room.

"You just killed an Archon. This could cripple the Fallen. I have to get you to the Speaker."

Spencer ignored GARCIA and followed where his tracker was picking up something. He walked to the hole in the wall where the Fallen had come in from and jumped up into it. It was the warp drive, hidden about fifteen feet from the opening.

"And we got a warp drive!" GARCIA darted forward, in front of Spencer. She scanned the device and then it was gone. "It's in perfect working order."

"Why would they want it?" Spencer asked.

"What?" GARCIA asked as she spun to look at him.

"Why would the Fallen want a small warp drive like that. I've seen their ships, they jumped from outside into the Earth's atmosphere. They don't need our primitive one. Do the drive store coordinates? Could that be what they want? To know everywhere the Guardians had been going?"

"I don't know."

Spencer hummed because he wasn't that shocked that GARCIA hadn't thought that. Tactics were hard to learn, but it could be done.

"Let's go home so you can meet the Speaker!"

The sound of an engine had Spencer exiting the hole, and he looked to see his ship hovering in the hole. Spencer walked over to stand under it and wait for GARCIA to transmat him up into the ship. Spencer watched the sky above as they flew back to the Tower. Spencer wasn't sure who the Speaker was.

The Traveler was visible after a few minutes, and Spencer looked at her. Spencer hated that she looked like she did, he remembered when she was whole and beautiful. Spencer had no clue what had happened to her, what had caused her to look like she did. Or why she was dormant, that much Spencer had figured out. The Traveler was said to be asleep, and Spencer couldn't abide that.

GARCIA flew them to a different drop off zone than the first time, and Spencer knew that it was Tower North. He wondered what he was doing there.

"Holliday will get the drive into the ship sometime today. So you'll have time to look around at the books you have wanted to look at."

Spencer nodded his head. There was a large open door to the right of him, and he stepped up to it. The room inside looked like a veritable playground for him. There were books everywhere, and devices that Spencer remembered reading about that existed before Earth's Golden Age. There was a staircase to the right and a person standing there. The person looked like they were wearing a mask and when their face turned, Spencer realized that the cover looked like the Traveler. The room had a perfect view of the Traveler, so Spencer knew that it wasn't a mistake. The Tower had been built with this room in mind. Spencer stepped up to the area that was kind of gated off from the rest of the place to look at the Traveler.

"There was a time when we were much more powerful," someone said. Spencer turned to see the person wearing the Traveler mask was walking down the staircase, the voice sounded male. Spencer turned to fully face him. "But that was long ago."

Spencer realized that the man was covered from head to toe. Spencer didn't know if he was Human, Awoken, or even and Exo. Spencer tried not to freak out a little and pull his gun. Whoever this was, they were important.

"Until it wakes and finds its voice," the man stepped off of the steps and stopped in front of Spencer. "I am the one who speaks for The Traveler."

The Speaker waved Spencer back to where he had been, as close to the Traveler as he could get. They stopped there, both of them staring at it. Spencer kept his knowledge to himself. He knew to let others talk before talking himself. Many things were revealed that way.

"You must have no end of questions, Guardian. In its dying breath, The Traveler created the Ghosts to seek out those who can wield its Light as a weapon—Guardians—to protect us and do what the Traveler itself no longer can."

"What happened to it?" Spencer asked.

"I could tell you of the great battle centuries ago, how the Traveler was crippled. I could tell you of the power of The Darkness, its ancient enemy. There are many tales told throughout the City to frighten children. Lately, those tales have stopped. Now... the children are frightened anyway. The Darkness is coming back. We will not survive it this time."

Spencer swallowed. Something devastating had happened to the Traveler, probably before Spencer even tried to head back to Earth. He had not seen the Traveler on his approach many years before. Spencer wanted to know who did it but that would best come from books. Even if none gave the direct reason, Spencer could probably figure it out.

"The Darkness's armies are all around us, the Fallen are just the first wave, there are others," GARCIA said as she came to rest right beside Spencer, looking forlorn.

"What can I do?" Spencer had no kinship feeling for the people of Earth right then, but he didn't want to see them dead. If he could help, it would go a long way into making sure that goodwill between his people and the people of Earth was at its strongest before Spencer completed the mission given to him by his sister.

"You must push back the Darkness. Guardians are fighting on Earth and beyond. Join them. Your Ghost will guide you. I only hope she chose wisely." The Speaker cocked his head to the side to kind of look at GARCIA then nodded at Spencer before he went back up to the little almost observatory that was at the top of the stairs.

GARCIA puffed up in pride and did a little dance in the air. "I did. I'm sure of it. We're in this together now."

Spencer walked out of the Speaker's room, backward so that he could look at the Traveler the whole time. He needed to find out all he could about what had happened to her before he went home.

"So you are the newest member of our team," Morgan said.

Spencer spun around to see Morgan, Rossi, JJ, and Prentiss standing there at the end of the little bridge that was the entrance to the Speaker's room. The four of them had their Ghosts out. Morgan's did look exactly like his, plain and white but the others were colored.

"Yes," GARCIA answered. She flitted forward and came to be between Spencer and the other four. "This is Spencer Reid."

"Given that Rossi and I knew nothing that means you went down on your own," Morgan said.

"Yes and look here I am. No one got close to me. Spencer made sure of that."

Morgan's eyes narrowed, and he looked at his own Ghost for a second before nodding his head.

"Fine but when you go to find the last of us, please don't hide what you are doing. I've been looking for you for two days. Your other self made the decision that I didn't need to find you, so GARCIA started a fight with me. I don't like fighting with you."

"I know. Reid, I want you meet Rossi-7, Morgan-22 but please don't call them that. Just Rossi and Morgan will be fine. You already know JJ and Prentiss."

"I do."

Morgan was eyeing Spencer up and down. "Why don't you go and get changed into other clothes and we can meet in the Traveler's Walk and talk."

"Okay." Spencer slipped between Morgan and the wall to get away from them. He didn't rush, but he didn't exactly walk either.

Spencer changed in just minutes and took a quick shower in the ensuite bathroom. It was shared with the other room, and Spencer only checked on the last GARCIA part that was in there. Asleep again. Spencer donned the clothing that marked him as a Warlock and exited the room. Prentiss was standing outside the room, and she was smiling.

"I have a present for you. My GARCIA said that you like purple. I don't like it that much, and I was given this by a friend who was lost to the Darkness, and I hate that I can't stand to see my GARCIA in it." Prentiss held out her hand and showed Spencer that it was a Ghost shell. It was a dark purple shell with pale blue swirls circling the whole thing. "I thought I would show you how to change the hell on them as well."

"Sure. Did you want to come in?" Spencer stepped back and allowed her to enter the room. Prentiss left the door open but did follow him into the room. She held out her hand, and Spencer's GARCIA floated over to her. GARCIA almost shivered as she settled down fully into Prentiss's hands. As if something had made the electrostatic magnet bond that held the parts to GARCIA stay was gone, all of the little pieces were gone, and all that was left was a glowing ball. Prentiss carefully picked up each piece of the old shell and replaced it immediately with a part of the new shell. When she had done it, the electrostatic picked up again, and Spencer watched the new parts move. "She can't pick and choose which parts and without the charge between the parts and her, she can't fly so she can't just drop the old parts and pick up the new by moving over a little bit."

"Fascinating." Spencer held out his hand, and GARCIA moved to him. Spencer touched each of the new pieces, the metal was so solid that it was almost soft to the touch. "You look beautiful."

"Rossi's GARCIA is a diva. She has thirty-three different shells, and every morning Rossi has to wait for her to pick one to wear before they can leave."

"It's strange that they have such different personalities."

"Well, there is a bond between Ghost and Guardian, and it's that bond that shapes them. The GARCIA that doesn't have a Guardian is very much for the rules which are very different from the rest. You'll learn the various aspects of her and of us with time. My GARCIA said that you found a warp drive and took out an Archon. You got big don't you?"

Spencer shrugged at that and smiled at her. She smiled back, but it was a different kind of smile. It was the flirting kind of smiling. Spencer looked at the open door, expecting someone to be there. Then he remembered that no one here knew his sexuality. It had been well known before, but these were strangers. He wasn't sure though what the thoughts on relationships between people of the same sex.

"What's wrong?" Prentiss asked.

"I...the whole place is different, and I haven't had the chance to read up on things, and I don't know what I can reveal that won't get me killed."

"Killed?" Prentiss asked.

"What do you know of Earth's pre-Golden Age history?"

"Not a lot. History doesn't interest me. I learned enough to understand the world around me when I was a child but when I died and came back to life. HIstory isn't taught a lot because everything we need to know is more important."

"I've seen Humans and Awoken in relationships, or at least sexual pairings around the city in what little time I have been here but-" Spencer stopped and shrugged.

"Oh, no. We didn't lose that. We are fighting a war against enemies who want to kill us, no one cares what happens between consenting adults, no matter their race or sexuality. Guardians don't normally pair up outside of Guardians, but JJ's mate is a man who works on keeping the city clear of those who try and steal and such. His name is Will LaMontagne Jr., and his father used to be in that position. He was killed in a massive storm that raged. He was trying to save a couple of children who were out and about and got lost because the storm was sudden. He got them both to safety but died when a tree collapsed on him. SO if you like males or females or even Exos, no one is going to bat an eyelash. So which one do you like?"

"Males and only males."

"Well good, JJ is a good helper when I am in the City and trying to have fun, but she likes quiet nights at home with her mate."

"I like quiet nights with my books," Spencer said with a smile. Prentiss laughed, and it was a sound that made Spencer's hear ache.

Prentiss reminded him of Moira so much. So strong and so caring at the same time. Spencer hoped that nothing showed on his face. Prentiss waved Spencer in front of her, so Spencer started out of his room. GARCIA hopped off his hand and twirled in the air.

"So how did Awoken make it back to Earth?" Spencer asked after he had shut his door when Prentiss was clear of it.

"Exploring mostly." Prentiss wasn't meeting Spencer's eyes, so Spencer knew that she was keeping things to herself.

"That's cool."

"How did you get here?"

"My ship's computers malfunctioned, and I was too far to make it home so I hoped that at Earth I could get it repaired and go home. I crashed first and died."

"That sucks. So you must have been one of the original."

"I remember everything about the day I was born. I still bear the scars. The Awoken are my family now. "Starlight was my mother... and my father was the Dark." Spencer remembered the words from his sister's mouth so many years before.

"That's beautiful and sad."

"My sister said it."

"Have you tried to look for your family?"

"They aren't on Earth, and right now Earth needs me. I have no clue if anything of my family survives. I'll look for them when I feel I am ready for the news that I have none."

"What about pets?"

"I had a cat names Ahment. He was my alarm every morning. He would wake me just as the sun would creep up on the horizon. I've not seen any pets around here."

"Guardians usually don't keep them but Morgan has a turtle in his room, and GARCIA dotes on all of the cats that she can find. One of them tried to get into the Tower to find her. He kept on getting in and so I adopted him. His name is Sergio."

"I would love to meet him when it doesn't hurt to see him."

"Sure. Let's go before Morgan thinks that I kidnapped you to have my wicked way with you."

Spencer laughed, and when Prentiss held out her arm, Spencer looped his with hers and allowed her to tuck him close.

"I'm glad to have another brother. Rossi is more like a weird, but kind uncle and Morgan can be a handful, but I think you are going to fit in just fine."

There was silence as they made their way to the Traveler's Walk. It was beautiful out, and the sun was just setting, Spencer was shocked that the day had passed so quickly. He hadn't thought that he had been gone that long, but he must have.

The Traveler's Walk was empty except for the team that was on the far side. JJ was standing off on her own while Morgan and Rossi were talking in the middle of the open area that was almost like a balcony.

"Most Guardians operate in a team of three but will come together with another team of three for big missions and such. With the addition of you, I think that Rossi is going to make Morgan mentor you and put you two as a fireteam," Prentiss said.

"I'd rather that than having a team of five I think," Spencer said.

Prentiss disengaged from him and started over to toward JJ while Spencer kept on walking toward the two males.

"Welcome to the BAU, kid," Rossi said.

"BAU?" Spencer asked. He tried to figure out what the hell that meant, going through everything in his head but the only thing that he could think of was a group of people from a Government agency before the Collapse and even the Golden Age.

"Bastion Auxiliary Unit is the actual name of our team. GARCIA liked it, but I shortened it to the BAU. You and Morgan will be pairing off, and he will be going with you on missions and other adventures until the last member of our team is found." Rossi held out his hand, but Spencer shook his head.

"I don't like touching that much. I know that it's customary to shake hands, but I just don't like to do it."

"Fair enough kid. So I know that there is a lot of things to discuss, but I think the best thing is to allow you to read. My GARCIA tells me that you can read a lot and very quickly."

"I have an eidetic memory and can read twenty thousand words per minute. I also was tested as having an IQ of two hundred and thirty-seven."

"Yeah, we will let you learn almost everything on your own. There are a few things that I think would be better learning from us, like that little trick you've been using to kill and the grenade that my GARCIA found out from your's that you are using without knowing what it is."

"Along with coming back from the dead, the Light that the Ghosts give us have granted us powers. It's slow to come, but it's powerful. I'm a Striker, my power is arc, electricity. JJ is the same but since she's a Warlock, she a Stormcaller. She can control electricity for a slightly ranged attack on enemies, me I have to be up close but given that was my method before I died the first time, it's not hard to understand. Rossi's a Sunbreaker, he controls Solar energy." Morgan waved JJ and Prentiss over to them as he paused in his talking.

Spencer looked at his hand and remembered the little bit of purple that had flashed when he did things. He wondered what that was.

"There are three types: Solar, Arc, and Void. Prentiss is our only Void and Rossi our only Solar. My GARCIA though showed me footage of you fighting. You were scared, and it looks like you might have been Arc but after that first death with it where you made them disappear you've not done that since and that Grenade you dropped in your fight with Riksis was Void based. You can look up the rest but...if you are a Void user, that makes you a Voidwalker. It can change as you come into what you are, but we've never seen anyone use their newfound powers this early. Especially without training."

"Void is purple?" Spencer asked. He closed his eyes and breathed deep.

"What's wrong?"

"After I was remade into an Awoken-"

"You are an original?" Rossi asked, interrupting Spencer.

"Yes. I was born Human and made Awoken. I was one of the first to develop new powers. I started to have dreams. I knew where we needed to go to find a safe place to figure out what the Darkness and the LIght had done to us. Then I started dreaming of swirling purple energy."

Prentiss cleared her throat and stepped away from them. Spencer watched her hold out her hand, and there was a swirl of purple energy in her hand.

"This is what is called a vortex grenade it creates a vortex. It continually damages the enemies trapped inside." Prentiss tossed it down away from where they were standing. The vortex formed and Spencer watched as it grew and grew seeking something to drain before it disappeared.

"Given the footage, you are just tossing energy out at the moment, but that could change. The first grenade that we get, as we grow into our new powers, it changes. We all started with something simple."

Spencer looked down at his hands before he walked away from them. He was still a little high on energy from the fight, and he could feel it inside of him. Spencer concentrated on pulling that power out of himself and into his hand. When it was there a swirling mass in his hand, he tossed it, further away than Prentiss had done hers. It landed and cracked like lightning before it arced out from where it landed into smaller bolts, seeking something anything to hit.

"Axion bolt," Rossi said, and he smiled.

"He's a Voidwalker all right," JJ said with a grin on her face. "So our team has one of each now we to just get you guys another solar person, and you'll be a matched set."

"Where can I learn more about this power that is inside of me?"

"We have books in a library," Prentiss said.

"There are three one for each damage class as we are called. Prentiss will show you where to find the Voiders room. I think that you'll fit right in on the team. GARCIA has never chosen wrong before." Morgan walked over to Spencer and clasped him on the back.

Spencer turned to look at him.

"I was given a mission that I was supposed to do solo, but I don't think the Vanguard will stop me from adding you to it. I'm supposed to go early tomorrow. So how do you feel about that?"

"I'd like that," Spencer said.

"Good. Get some sleep and don't read too much. Prentiss don't let him take more than a few books."

Spencer didn't tell Morgan that he could read probably most of the books before bed, but he kept that to himself. He was tired from a day of hunting and getting into bed with a book sounded really good. Prentiss waved for Spencer to follow her, so he did. He had a lot to learn and needed to learn as much as he could as fast as he could, for his own mental sake if not his physical.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story!


End file.
